1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a method of attaching a geosynthetic or erosion mat (hereinafter "mat") to the ground. More particularly, the method teaches the use of a suitable twine, which may or may not be biodegradable, for engaging the mat to the ground in a manner similar to sewing.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various methods of attaching an erosion control mat to underlying ground have been proposed.
These have typically included the use of metal stakes, clips, or staples which are necessarily driven into the ground through the mat at points along the mat, to secure the mat in place upon the underlying ground.
Obviously such methods are labor intensive and therefore time consuming. Further, the material of the attachment devices has not been capable of being biodegradable because of the type of stresses placed thereon during installation.